Why?
by Candlelight Chaos
Summary: Its got a sad ending... basically its about Dita moving on... sorry.. i'm not good with summaries! just read the story! please don't flame me! I'm new here! :)


Why?  
By: Candlelight Chaos  
IDisclaimer: I don't own Vandread or even the Vandread Characters...  
  
Hi! Well... this is my first time writing here in fanfiction.net so... I hope you'd go easy on me! Thanks... I hope you enjoy my story... I kinda suck though  
so... whatever... hehe... now... on with the story!!!  
  
Why?  
  
Tonight is a lovely night... The stars are out and shinning brightly above  
Nirvana... The night would almost be perfect if it wasn't for the feel of  
loneliness, sadness, and tears around the atmosphere... Because tonight a certain blue eyed, red head beauty cried herself to sleep... And tonight a certain brown eyed, black haired male pleaded for her forgiveness... but she  
wouldn't... Not this time...  
  
Dita is in her room at the moment... She locked herself for hours in her room... She didn't want to go out... She hasn't been eating... All she did was cry... She cried... She cried for the loss of love... for the loss of hope... and for the loss of trust... She has had enough... It was time... Time to give up on  
a certain male named Hibiki Tokai... It was time to move on...  
  
Dita has been crying... She was heartbroken... Fresh tears rolled down her  
cheeks as she remembered the day's events...  
  
FLASHBACK... Dita had just finished her homemade dish that she made for Hibiki... She was walking happily in the hall way while singing a happy tune... She was on her way to Hibiki's room to give him the food she had made... As she went around the corner she saw Hibiki... But... Something was wrong... He was with someone  
else... She figured it was a female since the person's figure was very feminine... She walked a little bit closer and immediately recognized who the girl was... It was Misty... She was hugging him... And at that moment she saw...  
She saw Hibiki hug her back! She was hurt... Terribly hurt... She was so  
shocked that she dropped the tray of food that she brought for Hibiki... Hibiki and Misty turned to look at the intruder... Dita looked at Hibiki with  
a hurtful glare... Tears started to rim around her eyes... She covered her mouth to stop the sobbing... But it never worked... Hibiki took a step closer  
to her and reached out a hand to her... Then he spoke...  
  
"Dita! I... It's not what it looks like!"  
  
He took another step closer... But she ran away from him... She ran... But he  
followed... He caught up with her and cornered her in a wall...  
  
"Dita... Please... Listen to me... It's not what it seems..."  
  
"Then... What was it that you two were doing?!"  
  
Dita answered harshly... Hibiki was taken back... The venom in her voice was so  
evident...  
  
"What happened to you Dita? What happened to the innocent and sweet girl  
that I used to know?"  
  
"Well... I changed..."  
  
"Why? You're not the Dita I once knew..."  
  
"You never knew Dita! You never knew me! You never tried! You made promises that you never kept! You're a liar! I hate you! Dita hates you so much! I changed... I changed because of you! I changed Hibiki Tokai... I changed when I  
realized I've had enough..."  
  
"Dita..."  
  
Hibiki was speechless... He realized something... Everything Dita had said was true... And it hurt... He fell down to his knees and begged for forgiveness... But Dita looked at him coldly... And... Turned away from him... No longer will she be used... Tonight is the night that she will change... Starting tonight...  
She will be strong...  
END OF FLASHBACK...  
  
Dita finally stopped crying... It was time... Time for her to stop being the innocent girl that she was and time to become the new mature girl that she should have been a long time ago... She stood up and looked into the mirror... She brushed her wrinkled clothes and smoothened them out... Then she brushed  
her hair... She dried her tears and took a deep breath... She held the door knob and twisted it open... She took a step outside her room... Suddenly... For some strange reason... She felt more mature and more at peace with herself... Maybe it really was meant for her to move on... She walked around Nirvana... Finally she went out to the balcony where she usually went to think... She was about to sit down on the bench when she noticed another person sitting down... It was a boy... Slowly the boy turned around and faced her... Then she recognized whom it was... It was Hibiki... He looked at her with pleading eyes...  
Those eyes... They used to captivate her... But now... There was nothing... She could only feel pity for him... Pity that he could never be with his love... for his loved one has moved on... She sat down beside him and starred up at  
the sky... She sighed and spoke to the boy she once loved...  
  
"It's such a beautiful night, ne?"  
  
"H...Hai..."  
  
He answered weakly... Then... There was silence... Hibiki was sweating... He was so nervous... He couldn't understand... What happened to Dita? She seemed more... Mature... What's happened to her? Suddenly Hibiki could no longer take the  
terrifying silence...  
  
"Dita?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nani?..."  
  
Dita looked at him confused... Hibiki cleared his throat and prepared for the  
confronting he was about to make...  
  
"What's wrong with you? You changed..."  
  
"Yes... I did..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you really want to know why?"  
  
Hibiki gulped and nodded...  
  
"Well... It's really hard to explain why... But... I have the perfect song... I'll just sing it for you... This song is what I used to feel... about you... about  
me... about... us..."  
  
WHY, DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME?  
WHY, COULDN'T YOU JUST SEE THROUGH ME?  
HOW COME, YOU ACT LIKE THIS  
LIKE YOU JUST DON'T CARE AT ALL...  
  
Dita remembers the times when she would try to unite with him and he would always reject her... Dita remembers those times that he was kissed by Misty...  
Those times hurt... A tear fell down her left eye...  
  
DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE I WAS THE ONLY ONE TO FALL?  
I COULD FEEL I COULD FEEL YOU NEAR ME, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE FAR AWAY  
I COULD FEEL I COULD FEEL YOU BABY, WHY...  
  
Dita remembers those times when they would fight their enemies... She always felt so alone... but then she feels him... His warmth... His love... Another tear  
falls down on Dita's cheek... This time coming from her right eye...  
  
IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL THIS WAY  
I NEED YOU, I NEED YOU  
MORE AND MORE EACH DAY  
IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT THIS WAY  
I NEED YOU, I NEED YOU, I NEED YOU  
TELL ME, ARE YOU AND ME STILL TOGETHER?  
TELL ME, DO YOU THINK WE COULD LAST FOREVER?  
TELL ME, WHY...  
  
Dita remembers everything... She breaks down into heartbreaking sobs...  
  
HEY, LISTEN TO WHAT WE'RE NOT SAYING  
LET'S PLAY, A DIFFERENT GAME THAN WHAT WE'RE PLAYING  
TRY, TO LOOK AT ME AND REALLY SEE MY HEART...  
  
Hibiki gathers Dita in his arms and rocks her back and forth, trying to  
calm her down...  
  
DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE I'M GONNA LET US FALL APART?  
I COULD FEEL I COULD FEEL YOU NEAR ME, EVEN WHEN YOU'RE FAR AWAY  
I COULD FEEL I COULD FELL YOU BABY, WHY...  
  
Dita realizes Hibiki has been hugging her and pushes him away...  
  
IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL THIS WAY  
I NEED YOU, I NEED YOU  
MORE AND MORE EACH DAY  
IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT THIS WAY  
I NEED YOU, I NEED YOU, I NEED YOU  
TELL ME, ARE YOU AND ME STILL TOGETHER?  
TELL ME, YOU THINK WE COULD LAST FOREVER?  
TELL ME, WHY...  
  
Hibiki was shocked at her actions and gave her a pained look...  
SO GO AND THINK ABOUT WHATEVER YOU NEED TO THINK ABOUT  
GO AHEAD AND DREAM ABOUT WHATEVER YOU NEED TO DREAM ABOUT  
AND COME BACK TO ME WHEN YOU KNOW JUST HOW YOU FEEL, YOU FEEL  
I COULD FEEL I COULD FEEL YOU NEAR ME, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE FAR AWAY  
I COULD FEEL I COULD FEEL YOU BABY, WHY...  
  
She looked at him with sad eyes and shook her head...  
  
IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT THIS WAY  
I NEED YOU, I NEED YOU  
MORE AND MORE EACH DAY  
IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT THIS WAY  
I NEED YOU, I NEED YOU, I NEED YOU  
TELL ME...  
  
Hibiki looked down on his hands... Tears rolling down his cheeks...  
  
IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT THIS WAY  
I NEED YOU, I NEED YOU  
MORE AND MORE EACH DAY  
IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT THIS WAY  
I NEED YOU, I NEED YOU, I NEED YOU  
TELL ME, ARE YOU AND ME STILL TOGETHER?  
TELL ME, DO YOU THINK WE COULD LAST FOREVER?  
TELL ME, WHY...  
  
The song finally ended and both Dita and Hibiki was crying their hearts  
out... Dita was crying because it still hurt.. but she knew... It was over... Hibiki on the other hand was crying because he knew... He knew that he blew his chance... He lost his love... His one true love... and it was all his fault... there was nothing he could do... He slowly touched Dita's hand... Dita took her  
hand away... but he was too fast... he caught her hand in his own...  
  
"Dita? Please look at me..."  
  
"Iie..."  
  
"Onegai..."  
  
Dita didn't want to look him in the eyes... but he needed to... So he held her  
chin and made her face him... She looked at him with teary eyes... Her eyes pleading him to let go... but he wouldn't... not this time... he needed to tell her first... before it was all over... She needed to know his true feelings for  
her... She just had to know...  
  
"Dita... I know... I blew my chances with you... and I know... there's nothing I could do to change your mind... but... please... always remember this one thing...  
I love you... I always have... I still do... and always will... I love you...  
Aishiteru..."  
  
Slowly he tilted her face and slowly dipped his head down... Their lips touched... It was the sweetest kiss they could ever have... It was their first... and too bad... it would be their last... Soon they parted... Dita looked at him  
and spoke...  
  
"Gomen ne Hibiki... Thank you so much for everything... Thank you for the  
wonderful memories... Arigato..."  
  
Dita stood up and left... Hibiki... for once... Felt so alone... He lost his love...  
  
For years Hibiki watched Dita from afar... He watched her move on... and it hurt... He still loved her... there was no one else but her... but she moved on... she no longer loves him... she is now free from his clutches... and there was nothing he could do but weep... mourn for his loss... mourn for his lost love...  
and he couldn't help asking himself all the time... Why?...  
  
The End!!!  
  
Hello! It's me again! So... did you like it? Please review! Thanks so much! I'm sorry if my story wasn't that great... but for those who didn't like it... please don't flame me! Please... go easy on me... it's my first time here... ok...  
so... reviews are gladly accepted! Thanks! 


End file.
